Current sensors are frequently employed to measure current in a variety of applications including microelectronics and power systems. Hall Effect current sensors generate a voltage in response to a magnetic field generated by a current. The Hall voltage of the sensor is based on the magnitude and direction of the current producing the magnetic field.